Goyle's secrets
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: Snippets of Goyles life.


"You're the stupid muggle 'coz you cant catch me!" A young Draco Malfoy taunted his playmate Gregory Goyle. They were playing a game similar to the muggle game tag – not that you would tell them that. Anything to do with muggles was stupid, because muggles were inferior to wizards. Not that either boy had met a muggle or even a muggleborn. Nevertheless the taunt spurred Goyle on to catch his friend.

"DONT-CALL-ME-A-MUGGLE! I-HATE-IT-WHEN-YOU-DO!" Each word was followed by a punch. The yelling had caused the parents who had been sitting on the patio to pay attention to the boys.

* * *

><p>The boys were now old enough to go to Hogwarts. Malfoy was stomping around the Slytherin common room. He was thinking about how he could show that Potter that he had made the worst mistake by becoming Weasley's friend.<p>

"Potter thinks he is so good, becoming friends with that muggle loving Weasley brat. How pretentious." Malfoy sneered. Goyle and Crabbe looked at each other trying to silently communicate if it was worth responding to him.

"Aren't the Weasleys related to you?" Goyle ventured.

"Goyle! Do not ever say that those blood traitors are ever related to me again." Malfoy hissed.

Goyle forgot it was better to not speak around Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"Hey Goyle! Crabbe! Come here and look at this." Malfoy gleefully said. He had in his hands a cartoon of what looked like a wizard. The man had a giant pointed hat perched on his head with huge metal shoulder spikes, and a chain that wound up around his leg and floated freely next to his torso.<p>

"This is what a muggle thinks we look like! Isn't it hilarious!" Malfoy was practically rolling around in his seat with laughter. Crabbe and Goyle gave fake laughs that satisfied Malfoy.

Goyle did find the cartoon strange but at least the man in the picture looked like he was a better wizard than him. Goyle was struggling in all his classes. The few years that he had been at hogwarts hadn't improved his abilities much. His father had to convince Dumbledore to let him progress to the next year on the condition that at the end of the summer Goyle sit a test. If he had caught up he would progress. Goyle Snr had pushed his son to the breaking point. Goyle wasn't going to have a repeat of last summer. He had bullied a classmate into doing his homework for him.

* * *

><p>Being in the Inquisitor's wasn't as fun as Goyle first thought. Sure he had gotten to indulge in his favourite past time of bullying first years but that was about it. He still felt like he had to obey Malfoy and that stupid toad of a witch. His father had said that he must listen to Umbridge but he almost felt like joining Potter in her downfall.<p>

* * *

><p>Goyle didn't take as much pleasure in punishing the students under the Carrows command. It just never felt right. He knew that if he didn't do this then he would be the one suffering.<p>

* * *

><p>Following Malfoy's back sneaking its way up the stairs, Goyle rethought the plan to go up to the room of requirement. It wasn't certain that potter would go up there. Goyle glanced behind him at Crabbe. He was looking overly confidant. Goyle tried to plaster a similar look on his face. It was the opposite to how he felt.<p>

* * *

><p>Goyle laid in the bed at St Mungo's. He had suffered another attack. The hellish scenes in the room of requirement haunted him and he often became very violent. They had him chained to the bed. He knew that there was no point in struggling against the bonds. They were too tight and he had no more energy for it. He would always end up here after something triggered his memories. A smell, a sight of someone who looked like Crabbe or Malfoy or an old school mate and he would be lost to his impulses.<p>

* * *

><p>He finally left. He had his potions in hand and with the promise of the healers to visit him to check up and resupply he left. He left the wizarding world behind. He went north. As far north as he could go without entering Scotland. He had vowed to live with muggles until he felt seeing his home and friends didn't cause him pain.<p>

* * *

><p>He had joined the many locals of the little village enjoy the last few days of summer. They were out walking the streets as many of the elders of the village predicted a brutal winter. Goyle was out enjoying the sun as he wasn't tired, he wasn't violent any more. He had received his last visit from the Healer and therefore his last dose of the potions. He saw his old school friends from time to time (it was part of his recovery) he didn't feel as though he was one of them any more. He didn't listen and obey his father or Malfoy, he was living his own life. It may have been a simple one that didn't involve magic, but Goyle had never felt like magic was his strongest asset. He was working as a bouncer in a club. He had finally found his home working and living amongst the muggles he had looked down upon so many times.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hey as always for the quidditch comp round 12 - story based on a fairytale (the ugly duckling) and my prompts were the word hate, a picture of a manga styled wizard or sorcerer (prompt no. 12 for my lovely judge) and the word generic which I didn't use.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it as Rowling's or any other author's - its not mine and I don't own it.


End file.
